Visitante
by dlz
Summary: OC/AR. Uma gangue de malfeitores chega em Smallville. Chloe e Lana são seqüestradas. Uma estranha garota ajuda Clark. Lex se reaproxima de uma velha amiga e talvez novo interesse amoroso. Referência a um personagem da DC. R
1. Demônios da Noite

VISITANTE  
  
PARTE I - DEMÔNIOS DA NOITE  
  
Era sexta-feira, e em frente ao Wild Coyote, quando a noite estava apenas começando, um grupo de motoqueiros que viajava há muito tempo, dirigindo suas Harley-Davidson's, estacionou-as em frente ao bar. Estavam dispostos a descansar da viagem, tomando o quanto pudessem. Quando entraram, os sete motoqueiros chamaram a atenção de todos que estavam bebendo e dançando. Eram grandes e se vestiam como típicos harleyros, com suas jaquetas e calças de couro preto. Alguns eram carecas, outros tinham cabelos compridos e vestiam lenços na cabeça. Nas costas de suas jaquetas, havia um emblema, o nome do grupo: "Demônios da Noite". O dono do bar logo os reconheceu, assim como alguns outros frequentadores, que não hesitaram, e foram saindo aos poucos, tão logo os recém-chegados se afastaram da porta da entrada e se aproximaram do bar.  
  
Mike Tunney, dono do bar, era alto e encorpado. Tinha, atrás do seu balcão, um enorme taco de baseball. Sabia, porém, que aquilo não seria suficiente para enfrentar os Demônios da Noite, caso precisasse. E Tunney realmente não queria ter que precisar fazê-lo. Encarando-os, sem medo, foi o mais gentil possível, quando o líder do bando aproximou-se:  
  
"Hector", disse ele. O motoqueiro consentiu, como se permitisse que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome. "O quê vão querer?", perguntou, então, pensando o bastão de baseball, que estava bem abaixo da caixa registradora.  
  
"Uma tequila para mim e cerveja para todo o resto do meu pessoal", disse ele. Hector tinha uma voz imponente e todos se calavam enquanto ele falava, como se fosse o senhor absoluto. Era adorado e venerado pelos membros da sua gangue, composta, na sua maioria, por renegados.  
  
Enquanto os Demônios da Noite expulsavam alguns fregueses de uma mesa onde todos eles pudessem se sentar, Mike ordenou que seus garçons tratassem de atendê-los o mais depressa possível e que dessem preferência para eles, já que tinham a fama de quebrar o pescoço de alguém por qualquer motivo banal.  
  
"E, então, Hector?", perguntou Slash, o braço direito do líder do grupo, enquanto bebiam sua primeira rodada de drinques. "Agora que voltamos para essa porcaria de cidade, o quê vamos fazer?"  
  
"Vamos vingar o Eric (01), como planejamos", respondeu ele, cujos olhos negros e sem brilho se escondiam por trás dos cabelos castanhos compridos e embaraçados.  
  
Os Demônios da Noite observavam seu líder tomar de uma só vez sua tequila, e depois que ele limpou a barba com a manga da jaqueta, disse:  
  
"Vamos esmagar aquele garoto que colocou meu irmãozinho atrás das grades".  
  
Slash, que flertava com uma garota que estava ao lado de uma máquina de jukebox, e que estava apavorada demais com o bando de selvagens, perguntou:  
  
"Como é mesmo o nome do babaca?"  
  
Com as mãos sobre a mesa, Hector brincava com o anel de prata que usava num dos dedos, e que tinha uma pedra verde-esmeralda, que ele usava, e com o olhar perdido, disse:  
  
"Clark Kent".  
  
"Aqui está", disse Frank, um dos garçons do Wild Coyote, trazendo mais uma rodada de drinques para o bando.  
  
Enquanto Hector ainda estava com o olhar desorientado e seu amigo Slash apenas tentava acompanhar seus pensamentos, o jovem garçom, que os servia, e conhecia a estória da família Marsh, comentou:  
  
"Soube o que aconteceu, Marsh", disse ele. Hector levantou os olhos e todos os Demônios da Noite pararam de falar entre si, e largaram seus copos sobre a mesa. Antes, porém, que desse conta de que havia dito alguma besteia, Hector perguntou:  
  
"O quê você soube?"  
  
O garçom ficou um tanto desnorteado, e quandojá não sabia mais o quê dizer, Hector se levantou e caminhou na sua direção. Todos os demais Demônios da Noite se levantaram, e Mike, que do bar percebia que algo terrível estava para acontecer, telefonou para a Delegacia de Polícia.  
  
Encurralado num canto do bar, o garçom não viu outra alternativa a não ser prosseguir com seu estúpido e inoportuno comentário:  
  
"Do seu irmão, Eric".  
  
"O quê tem ele?", vociferou Hector.  
  
"Que ele tentou se matar no centro de reabilitação para delinqüentes juvenis e acabou internado no Sanatório Belle Reve".  
  
Hector deu então um grunhido e com um simples tapa fez o jovem garçom voar por cima da mesa. Alguns fregueses, grandes e encorpados, acostumados com as brigas no Wild Coyote, mas que, no entanto, ainda não conheciam a reputação do bando de Marsh, aproximaram-se, e em protesto à agressão contra Frank, reagiram em seu nome. Mas os Demônios da Noite eram incrivelmente mais fortes. Eles atiravam seus oponentes longe, com incrível facilidade. Mike pulou por cima do bar, com seu bastão de baseball, e Slash simplesmente arrancou-o de sa mão e o partiu ao meio. Antes que Mike pudesse reaagir, Slash ainda o pegou pelo pescoço e o levantou para o alto, esganando-o.  
  
"Esperem!", gritou Hector, como se fosse o rugido de um leão enraivecido.  
  
Todos pararam de lutar. Havia feridos por todo lado. Mulheres choravam histéricas, enquanto muitos já tinham saído do bar. Slash abaixou Mike Tunney, mas sem tirar a mão do seu pescoço, ouviu atento seu líder:  
  
"Isso é apenas um recado", disse ele, olhando para todos no estabelecimento. "Avisem a todos: os Demônios da Noite estão de volta e essa cidade vai incendiar!", gritou ele.  
  
Hector deu uma risada enlouquecida e todos os membros de sua gangue também riam doentiamente, enquanto saiam do estabelecimento em meio às pessoas que se arrastavam pelo chão, como se fossem sobreviventes de um campo de batalha.  
  
Continua...  
  
...  
  
NOTA:  
  
(01) Eric Marsh, do episódio "Witness", da segunda temporada, #2.20. 


	2. O primeiro encontro depois de anos

VISITANTE  
  
PARTE II - O PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO DEPOIS DE ANOS  
  
Era sábado de manhã, e Lex Luthor decidiu passar o final de semana em Smallville, adiando negócios que tinha a resolver em Metropolis, por causa de um telefonema mais do que inesperado.  
  
Enquanto esperava a hora marcada, Lex divagou em seus pensamentos, sentado no seu divã em frente à lareira, e voltou no tempo, alguns anos antes, quando era um adolescente rebelde, no Ginásio Excelsior, e estava sempre sob o olhar atento do diretor Reynolds. Lex lembrou de como os garotos implicavam com ele, como o encurralavam durante os intervalos e como o surravam. Claro, um dia, tudo mudou. Seu chófer o ensinou a lutar e uma vez reagindo, nunca mais implicaram com ele. Mas Lex lembrava de algum tempo antes disso acontecer, quando ainda era perseguido implacavelmente pelos seus colegas na escola, e lembrou de um dia, depois de levar uma surra de alguns garotos, quando fugiu do colégio. Cansado de todo aquele primitivismo, daquela intolerância e discriminação, o garoto de doze anos correu pelas ruas de Metropolis, sem rumo certo, vestindo seu uniforme de colégio particular. Não demorou muito para chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas, entre elas, um grupo de garotos que não tinha nada mais para fazer além de roubar e praticar quaisquer outros atos de delinqüência.  
  
Cansado de correr, Lex parou próximo de um beco, e enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, e descobrindo, pela primeira vez, que seu nariz sangrava por causa da surra que havia levado no colégio, também notou os três garotos que vinham na sua direção. Vendo que um deles segurava um canivete, Lex correu o mais rápido que podia, enquanto os garotos tentavam alcançá-lo. Alguns quarteirões à frente, conseguiu despistá-los e entrou num outro beco, onde se escondeu num latão de lixo. Alguns minutos se passaram e Lex podia ouvi-los cochichar não muito longe dali. E ele transpirava, e segurava a respiração ofegante para que não o percebessem. Quase vinte minutos depois, quando já não os ouvia mais e acreditava que já podiam estar longa, ainda assim, Lex continuava com medo, e imóvel, ficava imaginando como seria se tudo fosse diferente. Foi, então, que a viu pela primeira vez. Seu rosto delicado surgiu na abertura do latão de lixo, e como se fosse um anjo, ela sorriu e disse:  
  
"Pode sair, eles já foram".  
  
Lex abriu os olhos. Eram lembranças tristes, porém, com pequenos momentos agradáveis. E teve certeza que reencontrar Lisa, há algumas semanas atrás, na Clínica Veterinária de Smallville, onde agora trabalha como médica- veterinária (02), era como reviver a primeira vez que a viu. Era um alívio num momento tão perturbador de sua vida. Era como se ela fosse mesmo um anjo de luz que aquecesse seu coração nos momentos mais difíceis.  
  
Enquanto pensava e recordava, Lex tomava um gole de seu conhaque e lia um impresso que um detetive particular lhe deu quarto anos antes, quando o contratou para encontrar Lisa. No relatório, o detetive dizia que havia perdido qualquer informação a respeito do paradeiro dela, logo depois da morte do irmão dela, Martin, quando ela estava no segundo ano da faculdade e ainda não sabia que carreira pretendia seguir. Dois anos depois, Lex tentou reencontra-la, mas nunca mais teve qualquer pista. E ele sorriu. Era mesmo uma ironia reencontrá-la em Smallville. Mas sua estória ainda estava cheia de lacunas e, intrigado, Lex já havia contatado o mesmo detetive para continuar a investigação, informando-lhe a localização de Lisa. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que devia tentar, por mais que ela tenha parecido hostil.  
  
E pensando na sua hostilidade, Lex revigorou suas lembranças, ao recordar da última vez que a viu, na noite da morte de Martin. Dois anos antes, ela havia casado com o jovem e ambicioso Felix Rockwell. Foi quando a amizade ficou abalada, como se o marido a impedisse de vê-lo. Lex jamais esqueceria daquela noite, quando ela o procurou, implorando que nunca mais lhe telefonasse. Mais uma vez, Lex olhou para o relatório do detetive. Olhou no relógio sobre sua mesa, e viu que as horas haviam se passado depressa. Levantou-se, vestiu o casaco, tomou mais um gole de seu conhaque e saiu.  
  
Quando chegou à represa Saunders Gorge (03), onde Lisa havia combinado o encontro, Lex a viu a alguns metros do seu carro, um jipe, olhando para o rio abaixo. O vento batia nas suas longas madeixas castanhas, e ela vestia um casaco fino comprido, pois embora fossem dias quentes de um final de verão, aquela era uma manhã nebulosa. Enquanto Lex se aproximava, ela o percebia. Mas Lisa só se virou para vê-lo quando ele já estava bastante próximo. Lex estava sereno. Não sabia do que iriam falar. E ela estava introspectiva.  
  
"Quero me desculpar pelo outro dia", disse ela, subitamente. "Fui um tanto grosseira".  
  
Lex pensou em concordar, mas preferiu omitir sua opinião sobre aquele dia. Imaginava que ela devia ter bons motivos para destratá-lo daquele modo.  
  
"Tem alguma coisa a ver com a última vez que nos vimos?", perguntou ele.  
  
Lisa não desviou o olhar, não era do seu feitio desviar o olhar, por mais que não gostasse de lembrar daquela noite, quando foi ao seu apartamento, e pediu que nunca mais lhe telefonasse. Depois disso, mesmo Lex tendo ido à sua procura, sabendo que alguma coisa estava errada, nunca mais a viu. Lisa havia desapareceido. E agora ela estava ali, diante dele, e ele hesitava perguntar o quê estava acontecendo. Não sabia os motivos. Talvez não quisesse perdê-la novamente.  
  
"Sabe que sim, Lex", respondeu ela.  
  
Ele demonstrou surpresa, e Lisa explicou:  
  
"Soube que andou me procurando, que contratou um detetive particular e tudo mais. Precisei sumir, para que nunca mais fosse encontrada".  
  
"Por quê?", indagou Lex, confuso, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco, e também surpreso por ela ter descoberto a respeito do detetive e tê-lo despistado, mesmo sendo o melhor que Lex já contratou.  
  
"Sabe, já foi há tanto tempo, que acho que não tem mais problema falar nisso", disse ela, caminhando em direção à beirada da represa. Lex se aproximou dela, olhando para onde ela olhava agora, as águas do rio que batiam nas pedras.  
  
Lisa então se virou e encarou Lex.  
  
"Felix matou meu irmão naquela noite que procurei você para dizer que não me procurasse mais", disse ela.  
  
Lex ficou surpreso. Na verdade, lembrava que a morte de Martin jamais havia sido bem esclarecida. A polícia jamais deduziu que tivesse sido um homicídio doloso, mas culposo, tendo o autor do atropelamento apenas se desesperado e fugido do local. Mas Lisa confirmava: havai sido premeditado.  
  
"Ele tinha um ciúmes louco de você, Lex", explicou ela, cruzando os braços. "Quando casamos, ele começou a me espancar".  
  
"Por que nunca me contou nada?", perguntou Lex, estarrecido. Na verdade, ele não sabia o quê pensar. Estava desapontado pela falta de confiança de Lisa e pela impotência de jamais ter percebido que sua melhor amiga estava precisando de ajuda.  
  
Lisa sorriu.  
  
"Eu não podia", disse ela, agora com o olhar perdido. "Ele me mataria. E soube provar que era bem capaz disso quando matou Martin".  
  
"Se eu soubesse, ele teria pago por isso", disse Lex, com o olhar faiscando. Lembrava de Martin. Era dois anos mais novo que Lisa, e era típico irmão protetor. No mínimo, pensava Lex, devia ter tentado protegê-la do marido, e este o matou. "E por que nunca procurou a polícia?"  
  
"Ele era um bandido", explicou Lisa, e Lex percebeu que ela estava prestes a desabar. Lembrava que ela era forte e que conseguia segurar as lágrimas como ninguém, mas aquele era o seu limite. Ela estava com medo. E Lex jamais a viu daquele jeito. "Vivia em meio a bandidos e eu só descobri isso quando era tarde demais, Lex".  
  
"E onde ele está agora?", perguntou ele, que na verdade desejava, mais do que nunca, abraçá-la, confortá-la e protegê-la, como muitas vezes ela o fez, principalmente nos momentos mais difíceis de sua juventude, desde as perseguições no colégio até os meses terríveis que se seguiram após a morte de Julian.  
  
"Não sei", respondeu ela. "Quando soube da morte do Martin, fugi. Viajei por todo o país, mudei meu nome para Morgan, que era o nome de solteira de minha mãe, terminei minha faculdade em Nova York, e vim para o Kansas. Encontrei essa cidade, perfeita para pessoas que estão fugindo de alguma coisa, e recomecei minha vida aqui há quase quatro anos".  
  
"Sabe que não pode fugir a vida inteira", disse ele. "Temos que procurar a polícia de Metropolis. Posso ajudá-la com isso tudo".  
  
"Não, Lex", recusou ela, balançando a cabeça. "Nunca mais vou vê-lo".  
  
Lex levantou as sobrancelhas, confuso, e ela explicou:  
  
"Mesmo sabendo que você estava em Smallville, há mais de dois anos, sempre achei que conseguiria evitá-lo, até aquele dia que você apareceu na minha clínica. Era um risco que eu estava correndo. Como aconteceu, vou fazer o que prometi a mim mesma que faria se isso aocntecesse: mudar. E nunca mais vamos nos encontrar".  
  
Lex procurou a mão de Lisa e, embora ela o tenha recusado, sentir o contato dele foi bm, e ela cedeu. Lex cobriu sua mão delicada com as suas e olhando bem nos seus olhos, disse:  
  
"Não tem que fugir de mim. Não tem que fugir de mais ninguém, Lisa. Viva a sua vida como a estava vivendo nesses últimos anos. Se quiser, não precisamos nos ver".  
  
"Se você me encontrou, Felix também pode", disse ela, então, tirando sua mão do aconchego das mãos de Lex Luthor.  
  
"Precisa de alguém por perto, Lisa", disse ele. "Eu posso ajudá-la. Sabe que pode contar comigo".  
  
Lisa sorriu.  
  
"Não, Lex. Não posso", e antes que ele perguntasse o motivo para aquela afirmativa, ela disse: "Algumas noites depois que Martin morreu, eu estava vivendo num quarto de hotel planejando como faria para ir para outra cidade. E eu fui procurá-lo no Zero Club, para pedir sua ajuda. Foi quando o vi com Amanda Rothman (04)".  
  
Lex a ouvia atentamente. Lembrava que, naqueles dias, Amanda ainda não estava noiva de Jude Royce, e que, assim como Lisa, era apenas uma grande amiga sua, com quem saía nas noites de Metropolis.  
  
"Vocês estavam se beijando", concluiu ela.  
  
Lex ficou surpreso. Não lembrava de ter beijado Amanda, mas quando Lisa lhe contou que os viu, ficou pensativo, até recordar que podia mesmo ter havido algum momento que, embriagados, podiam ter se beijado. Contudo, ainda assim, o motivo pelo qual aquilo podia compelir Lisa de procurá-lo não estava nítido.  
  
"E o quê a impediu de falar comigo, Lisa?", perguntou ele, fingindo não compreender.  
  
"Não quero falar mais sobre isso, Lex", disse, então ela, mostrando-se visivelmente constrangida, dando-lhe as costas.  
  
Lex ficou pensativo. Gostaria de lembrar mais daqueles dias conturbados. Sabia que o casamento de Lisa havia sido uma surpresa, mas começava a lembrar que as coisas entre eles já tinham mudado depois de conhecerem Amanda. Lex então pegou Lisa pelo cotovelo e, gentilmente, fez com que ela se virasse para ele.  
  
"Por que nunca me disse?", perguntou ele.  
  
Uma lágrima rolou pela face dela, e Lex a abraçou, finalmente.  
  
Continua...  
  
...  
  
NOTAS:  
  
(02) Referente à fanfiction "Branco", capítulo 7, "Amigos para sempre".  
  
(03) Mesma represa em que Erci Summers e Clark sofreram um acidente com um raio, em "Leech", na primeira temporada, episódio #1.12 e onde Perry White tentou testar os poderes de Clark, em "Perry", na terceira temporada, episódio #3.05.  
  
(04) Amanda Rothman era a amiga de Lex Luthor que estava noiva de Jude Royce e que morreu num acidente no Zero Club, em "Zero", na primeira temporada, episódio #1.14. 


	3. Os planos de Hector

VISITANTE  
  
PARTE III - OS PLANOS DE HECTOR  
  
Na varanda da casa dos Marsh, que estava abandonada desde que Eric havia sido detido e seus pais mudaram para Metropolis por uns tempos, Hector e seus comparsas recém-chegados em Smallville conversavam.  
  
"Aqueles idiotas do Wild Coyote nem tiveram a ousadia de contar à policia que fomos nós que fizemos aquele estrago todo", disse Slash, rindo, enquanto Hector estava pensativo sentado numa cadeira.  
  
"É verdade", comentou Didier, outro membro dos Demônios da Noite. "A polícia já devia estar aqui, para nos prender".  
  
"Eles ficaram com medo do que somos capazes de fazer", explicou Slash, tirando do bolso do casaco um frasco com um líquido verde luminescente, que ele ficou admirando por alguns instantes antes de ingerir.  
  
"Não despedice", avisou Hector, que até então não havia se manifestado. "Não podemos causar muito alarde nessa cidade. O Wild Coyote já tem fama de ser um lugar cheio de encrencas, por isso nos demos bem. Mas essa droga de cidade nunca mais foi a mesma depois que o velho Ethan foi preso e outra xerife entrou no seu lugar".  
  
"E o quê vamos fazer?", perguntou Slash.  
  
"A primeira coisa, é pegar aquele filho da mãe que foi responsável pela prisão do meu irmão Eric", disse ele, com o olhar perdido, talvez imaginando a satisfação que teria ao faze-lo. "Depois sim, vamos acabar com essa cidade idiota".  
  
Todos riram e levantaram suas latinhas de cerveja, como se estivessem brindando. Mas Hector era o único que permanecia imóvel, lembrando do dia que foi visitar Eric no reformatório. Ele jamais lhe contou como Clark Kent o havia surpreendido, mas lhe deu todo o segredo da kryptonita, e como ela podia faze-lo ficar incrivelmente forte. Aproveitando-se dessa descoberta, Hector também fez um anel com a pedra esverdeada para ele, que agora era a sua grande arma secreta, e na qual ele confiava veementemente. Seus planos de maldade eram incalculáveis. E destruir a cidade natal, era o primeiro.  
  
...  
  
Clark ajudava Lana a fechar o Talon naquele final de tarde de sábado quando Chloe chegou.  
  
"Oi, pessoal", disse ela. "Querem ajuda?"  
  
"Não, na verdade já estamos acabando", respondeu Lana, colocando a última cadeira sobre uma das mesas.  
  
"Onde esteve o dia todo, Chloe?", perguntou Clark, que antes de ir ao Talon, passou pelo The Torch, para ver a amiga e não a encontrou.  
  
"Pois é", explicou ela, "houve uma confusão no Wild Coyote ontem à noite. A polícia foi chamada, mas Mike Tunney disse que foi um bando de arruaceiros qualquer. Fui lá para tirar umas fotos. Parecia um campo de batalha. Um sujeto ficou paralítico e outro está em coma. Um dos garçons me disse que os caras eram enormes e que eram muito fortes. Foi um verdadeiro estrago".  
  
"A xerife tem alguma pista?", perguntou Clark, intrigado.  
  
"Tentei perguntar à ela alguma coisa, mas ela me tratou mal, como sempre", respondeu Chloe. "Mas notei que alguns policiais examinavam marcas de pneus de motocicleta. Voltei para o The Torch e descobri que uns motoqueiros arruaceiros andaram passando por Greenville nesses últimos dias e que quase acabaram com um bar, provocando duas mortes".  
  
"Nossa, então é sério", comentou Lana, preocupada.  
  
"Será que eles ainda estão por aqui?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Não sei", respondeu Chloe. "Podem ser um nômades que levam destruição por onde passam. Devem ter pego a estrada e já estaão longe, mas naa impede que resolvam ficar por aqui".  
  
"Todo cuidado é pouco", disse Lana, fechando a caixa registradora.  
  
"Lana disse que vocês vão para Metropolis hoje à noite", comentou Clark com Chloe, enquanto Lana ia buscar suas coisas nos fundos.  
  
"É, ganhei dois ingressos para um Congresso para pequenos Empresários. Achei que podia escrever um bom artigo sobre isso para o The Ledger. Mas ainda não acredito como consegui convencer Lana Lang a ir comigo, talvez por causa do Talon ela tenha tido um pouco de interesse", respondeu Chloe, sorridente. Clark também sorriu, e ela continuou: "Pensei em convidar você, mas lembrei de uma vez que combinamos de ir a um Simpósio de Jornalismo e você me deu um bolo".  
  
Constrangido, Clark tentou disfarçar o desconforto da situação, até que Lana voltou com seu casaco de sua bolsa.  
  
"Vamos, Chloe?", perguntou ela.  
  
Todos os três caminharam até a porta e antes de se despedirem, Clark perguntou:  
  
"Vão mesmo perder dois dias de aula?"  
  
"Tá brincando?", indagou Chloe. "E perder um evento desses?"  
  
"Já andamos pesquisando, e podemos colocar como atividade extracurricular", explicou Lana, entrando no carro de Chloe.  
  
"Então nos vemos só na terça-feira?", perguntou ele às duas, olhando as suas mochilas no banco de trás, deduzindo que já estavam indo para a rodoviária, onde pegariam o ônibus das sete horas.  
  
"É isso aí", respondeu Chloe, sorrindo, e dando a partida.  
  
Enquanto saíam, Clark pôde ver o olhar carinhoso de Lana, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas ele estava tranqüilo naqueles dias. Seu relacionamento com ela já não parecia mais tão conturbado como antes, quando ainda tinham um forte vínculo. Desde que decidiram colocar um ponto final, o único problema era um ter que fingir para o outro.  
  
Depois de ver o carro de Chloe sumir na esquina, virou-se e foi para casa com a caminhonete dos pais, já que teve que fazer uma entregas das tortas da sua mãe naquela tarde.  
  
Não muito longe dali, num beco, os Demônios da Noite os haviam observado. E quando Chloe e Lana passaram por eles, Hector sinalizou para seus comparsas para que eles as seguissem, enquanto ele ficava olhando Clark Kent, de longe. Quando a caminhonete vermelha sumiu rua abaixo, ele seguiu seus colegas.  
  
Quando Chloe parou num cruzamento, ao sinal vermelho indicad no semáforo, notou, pelo retrovisor, um certo movimento. As duas escutaram, então, o ruído de motocicletas que se aproximavam. Lana e Chloe se entreolharam, preocupadas.  
  
"Oi, gatinha", disse para Lana, um motoqueiro que parou ao lado do carro de Chloe.  
  
Ao mudar a cor do semáforo, Chloe arrancou e dirigiu o mais rápido de pôde.  
  
"Pega o celular e liga para a xerife, Lana!", gritou ela, sem tirar os olhos da rua e do espelho retrovisor, percebendo que eles realmente as seguiam.  
  
Desesperada, Lana deixou o celular escapar e se abaixou para pegá-lo, Chlo olhou para baixo para tentar ajudar e quando voltou os olhos na estrada, freou bruscamente. Lana bateu a cabeça e desmaiou. Hector estava parado com sua motocicleta bem no meio da rua. Desesperada, vendo que não tinha outro meio de escapar, Chloe apenas se virou para Lana, tentando reanimá-la.  
  
Continua... 


	4. Encontro fatal

VISITANTE  
  
PARTE IV - ENCONTRO FATAL  
  
Quando Clark chegou em casa, sua mãe estava acabando de preparar o jantar, e Jonathan consertava a torneira da pia.  
  
"Oi, filho, por que demorou?", perguntou Martha, colocando a mesa.  
  
"Tive que passar no Talon para dar uma ajuda à Lana", respondeu ele, servindo-se de um copo de limonada. "Ela e Chloe vão para Metropolis hoje à noite".  
  
De repente, o telefone tocou e, vendo que seus pais estavam ocupados, Clark atendeu a ligação:  
  
"Clark Kent?", perguntou uma voz rouca do outro lado da linha.  
  
"Sim", respondeu ele, tentando identificá-lo. "Quem fala?"  
  
"Encontre-me em vinte minutos na Ponte Coughlin (05)", disse ele. "Nada de polícia ou eu mato as suas amigas".  
  
"Isso é um trote?", perguntou Clark, chamando a atenção de Jonathan e Martha que pararam de fazer o que os ocupava para ouvir o filho ao telefone.  
  
"Uma dica: morena de lindos olhos grandes e loira com uma boa fenomenal", disse ele, antes de desligar.  
  
Clark ficou olhando para o fone, e enquanto seus pais perguntavam o quê havia aocntecido, ele ligava apressadamente para o celular de Chloe.  
  
Hector, que havia telefonado para Clark do telefone de Chloe, ao desligar, jogou o aparelho ao chão e pisou em cima dele, destroçando-o. Estavam no porão da casa dos Marsh, e Lana e Chloe o observavam, vigiadas pelos outros Demônios da Noite, enquanto estavam amarradas juntas, com os lábios selados por fitas adesivas.  
  
"Desligado?", perguntou Clark, olhando para o relógio. Era sete horas, exatamente, e Clark saiu em disparada, com sua super-velocidade, em direção à rodoviária. Ainda de longe, podia ouvir os gritos de seus pais, perguntando onde ele estava indo e o quê tinha acontecido. Quando chegou na rodoviária, viu que o ônibus que seguia para Metropolis ainda estava lá. Procurou pelo carro de Chloe, no estacionamento, mas ele não estava lá. Foi até a plataforma de embarque e pediu para o motorista para entrar no ônibus e procurar duas pessoas. Mas depois de olhar para todos que estavam no ônibus, Clark descobriu que Chloe e Lana estavam mesmo em apuros.  
  
"O quê houve, Clark?", perguntou Jonathan quando o filho voltou para casa.  
  
Clark estava transtornado.  
  
"Alguém seqüestrou Lana e Chloe quando estavam a caminho da rodoviária e quer se encontrar comigo na Ponte Coughlin", disse ele.  
  
"Vamos chamar a polícia", disse Jonathan, pegando o aparelho de telefone.  
  
"Não podemos", retrucou Clark, enquanto Jonathan colocava o fone de volta no gancho, ouvindo sua explicação: "Ele disse que se eu chamasse a polícia, matava as duas".  
  
"Desconfia de quem possa ser?", perguntou Martha, preocupada.  
  
"Não, mas vou descobrir", respondeu Clark, com firmeza.  
  
"É melhor não ir sozinho, filho", disse Jonathan, preparando-se para ir junto. "Não sabemos o que esse sujeito quer e nem quem ele é".  
  
"Não, pai", protestou ele. "Pode deixar que eu me cuido".  
  
Jonathan hesitou, mas apoiou a mão no ombro do filho e apenas pediu que ele tomasse cuidado.  
  
...  
  
Vinte minutos depois, Clark chegou à Ponte Coughlin, na caminhonete dos pais. Notou que havia um grupo de motoqueiros montados em seus veículos, parados no meio do asfalto. No entanto, não havia qualquer sinal de Chloe ou de Lana. Clark estacionou no acostamento, deixando a luz dos faróis acesas para ter visibilidade, e foi se aproximando lentamente do grupo, escaneando toda a área com sua visão de raio-x, para ver se era alguma cilada. Depois, parou a poucos metros deles. Um dos motoqueiros desceu de sua moto e se aproximou. Clark deduziu que ele devia ser o líder.  
  
"Onde elas estão?", perguntou Clark, furioso.  
  
"Você é Clark Kent?", indagou Hector, indiferente à pergunta dele.  
  
Clark não confirmou, esperando a rsposta à sua pergunta, mas não era preciso que confirmasse, e Hector tirou do bolso um lenço rosa, largando-o ao chão. Clark reconheceu como o lenço que Lana usava ao cabelo.  
  
"Elas estão bem", disse ele.  
  
"O quê você quer?", perguntou Clark, aproximando-se mais de Hector. No entanto, quanto mais próximo estava dele, mais se sentia enfraquecido. Clark percebeu que havia kryptonita por perto. E tentou olhra à volta para descobrir onde podia estar. Tentou escanear Hector, mas estava um tanto fraco demais para isso e, mesmo asism, não viu qualquer sinal que pudesse justificar aquela fraqueza repentina, que ele só sentia na presença das pedras verdes. Hector sorriu, e coçou a barba com a mão, e foi nesse momento que Clark viu de onde vinha aquela fraqueza. Hector usava um anel com uma pedra verde-esmeralda.  
  
"Quem é você?", perguntou Clark, tentando se afastar.  
  
"Não lembra do meu irmão, Eric Marsh?", vociferou ele, aproximando-se cada vez mais de Clark. "Estou aqui para vingar o quê você fez com ele, seu miserável!"  
  
Hector empurrou Clark para longe, com sua super-força e antes mesmo que Clark pudesse se levantar, ele o alcançou e o levantou para o alto, jogando- o de volta no asfalto.  
  
...  
  
Não muito londe da Ponte Coughlin, uma garota caminhava pela estarada, carregando apenas uma mochila às costas. Ao se aproximar, notou que alguma coisa acontecia no meio do trajeto. Viu motoqueiros, e com a ajuda das luzes dos faróis de uma caminhonete vermelha estacionada por perto, viu um garoto sendo surrado. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho.  
  
...  
  
Clark estava todo machucado, mas não era o bastante para Hector, que, enquanto o via estirado ao chão, tomava uma dose de um líquido esverdeado de um frasco que tirou do bolso do casaco. Os demais Demônios da Noite apenas riam, assistindo ao massacre. Hector, então, pegou Clark pelo pescoço, com a mão na qual ele usava o anel de kryptonita, e ergueu-o para o alto.  
  
"Acabou com o futuro brilhante que o Eric podia ter no baseball, seu maldito!", exclamou ele, furioso, enquanto as veias de Clark ficavam cada vez mais salientes e ele se sentia cada vez mais fraco, a ponto de morrer a qualquer instante.  
  
"Ei, valentão!", gritou, então, alguém que estava do outro lado da ponte. Todos os Demônios da Noite se viraram para ver de onde vinha aquela voz, e Hector também olhou na mesma direção. Viram, então, uma jovem com as mãos nas cinturas, e com olhar desafiador. "Por quê não me mostra do quê realmente é capaz?"  
  
"Não", sussurrou Clark, londe demais para ser ouvido, com as poucas forças que tinha, já que também estava preso pela garganta: "Fuja enquanto pode!"  
  
Hector apenas sorriu, e sem dar importância, continuou a esganar Clark. Slash riu e caminhou na direção da estranha e perguntou:  
  
"Que tal brincar comigo, gatinha?"  
  
Ela o olhou com desprezo e quando Slash, furioso por aquele olhar, arrancou um canivete do bolso, ela o pegou pelo braço e o virou velozmente, e antes que ele pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia, ela lhe deu uma gravata e, com um pontapé, atirou-o para longe. Os demais Demônios da Noite correram ao seu encontro, e cercada por todos aqueles cinco brutamentos, ela lutou com cada um deles, jogando-os longe, com força e velocidade imbatíveis, até mesmo para eles, que estavam todos entorpecidos pela droga verde que os deixava com poderes sobre-humanos.  
  
Hector, que via de longe seus capangas serem derrubados um a um, largou Clark no chão, e caminhou na direção da garota.  
  
"Será que não conseguem fazer nada sem mim?", perguntou ele, enfurecido, disposto a acabar com aquela situação toda naquela mesma noite.  
  
Clark, quase desmaiado, tentando recuperar suas forças, completamente enfraquecido, tentou se levantar, enquanto via de longe o que estava acontecendo. Não podia saber o que era, mas viu aquela garota derrubar todos eles, com uma facilidade impressionante. Fraco demais, Clark caiu e ficou deitado no asfalto.  
  
"Vadia!", gritou Hector aproximando-se da garota, vendo todos os seus Demônios da Noite caídos ao chão, recuperando-se dos golpes dela. "Venha me enfrentar".  
  
Ela o observava com repugnância e quando Hector ia para desferir-lhe um soco, ela também lhe deu um soco, e seus punhos se chocaram, moendo o anel de kryptonita, e quebrando-lhe os ossos da mão. Hector deu um grito horrendo, e ficou olhando sua mão ensanguentada. Olhou para seus comparsas que também estavam feridos no chão, e fitou a estranha com firmeza:  
  
"Eu ainda te pego, sua maldita!"  
  
"Claro que sim", disse ela.  
  
Mas ela não sabia, Hector via que Slash, que estava atrás dela, tirava do bolso do casaco, uma arma, e quando estava prestes a desferir-lhe os disparos, ela se virou e desviou todas as balas com os braceletes que usava. E quando o tambor do revólver estava vazio, ele largou a arma no chão, boquiaberto. Percebendo que lidavam com alguma coisa superior à sua compreensão, talvez mais do que os efeitos que olíquido verde tinha neles, todos tentaram se levantar o mais depressa que podiam, e correram, desajeitados e feridos demais, para suas motocicletas. Ela apenas ficou observando-os, sem impedi-los de fugir, com olhar imponente, com as mãos nas cinturas, pois não lhe era permitido fazer mais do que havia feito. Antes de subir na sua moto, Hector olhou para Clark, e disse:  
  
"Eu ainda te pego!"  
  
Quando todos foram embora, passando o mais longe que podiam com suas motos do nemesis de suas vidas, ela foi num canto da ponte e pegou sua mochila, colocou-a de volta nas costas e caminhou na direção de Clark, que ainda estava caído ao chão. Ela se abaixou e tentou examiná-lo. Não parecia tão ferido, embora tivesse visto de longe ele levar uma grande surra. Clark balançou virou a cabeça com grande esforço para encará-la, e ao encontrar seus grandes olhos azuis, descobriu que podia não estar mais sozinho.  
  
Continua...  
  
...  
  
NOTA:  
  
(05) A mesma ponte de onde Lex Luthor caiu com seu prosche e foi salvo por Clark no episódio #1.01, e de onde Chloe quase foi derrubada por William Taylor, em "Truth", episódio #3.18. 


	5. Diana Prince

VISITANTE  
  
PARTE V - DIANA PRINCE  
  
"Você está bem, garoto?", perguntou ela, enquanto Clark se levantava com dificuldade, ainda enfraquecido por causa do contato com a kryptonita do anel de Hector.  
  
"Estou", respondeu Clark, olhando para a estrada, e imaginando para onde teriam ido e onde estariam Chloe e Lana.  
  
"Bom, então acho que posso deixá-lo aqui mesmo", disse ela. "Consegue se virar sozinho?"  
  
Clark ainda estava um pouco atordoado, mas recuperava sua força aos poucos, enquanto também já conseguia ficar em pé. A garota o ajudou a se recompor, mas era desnecessário. Longe da kryptonita, Clark Kent estava revigorado, e as cicatrizes que Hector deixou em sua face, logo sumiram. Ao ver suas feridas se fecharem, a garota ficou curiosa, porém, limitou-se apenas a observá-lo. Clark deu alguns passos à frente e ficou olhando para a estrada, pensativo. Imaginou, então, que Chloe e Lana podiam estar em cativeiro na própria casa de Eric Marsh, já que o local estava abandonado há meses. Tinha que salvar Chloe e Lana. As duas garotas da sua vida. Clark pensou em usar sua super-velocidade para segui-los, mas ainda estava fraco. No entanto, acreditando que aos poucos se restabeleceria defintivamente, começou a caminhar na estrada, na direção para onde os motoqueiros seguiram.  
  
Porém, a garota foi ao seu alcance e o segurou.  
  
"Onde pensa que vai?", perguntou ela.  
  
Clark parou de caminhar, e sem tirar os olhos da via, ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, depois olhou para ela. Era sua única esperança.  
  
"Tem que me ajudar", disse ele.  
  
A garota não sabia o quê dizer. Ele não parecia em condições de fazer qualquer coisa, entretanto, estava disposto a seguir o bando que o estava surrando instantes antes dela chegar. Era confuso demais para entender.  
  
"Eles raptaram duas amigas minhas", explicou-lhe Clark, acreditando que podia confiar nela, "e podem feri-las, ou mesmo matá-las se não fizermos alguma coisa".  
  
"Espere um instante", disse ela, interrompendo-o, "por que, então, você não chama as autoridades dessa cidade? Não é para isso que eles servem?"  
  
"Você não entende", disse Clark.  
  
E ela não entendia mesmo. Porém, sabia que ele falava a verdade, embora fosse um homem. Ficou olhando para a estrada, enquanto ele parecia se recompor. Sim, Clark já começava a se sentir melhor. Longe da kryptonita, tornava-se gradativamente revigorado.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ela. "E você vai correndo? Sendo que tem uma caminhonete bem ali atrás?"  
  
"Como é seu nome?", perguntou ele, indiferente às suas indagações. Tinha que salvar Chloe e Lana, a qualquer custo.  
  
"Diana Prince", respondeu ela.  
  
"Diana, faça-me um favor", disse ele, entregando um molho de chaves, "pegue minha caminhonete e siga em frente. Há uma delegacia de polícia à alguns quilômetros, tem várias placas pela estrada, que indicam o caminho. Procure a xerife Nancy Adams e diga para ir à casa dos Marsh, com máxima urgência".  
  
"Espere!", exclamou ela, quando Clark lhe deu as costas e começou a correr normalmente pela rua, atrás dos Demônios da Noite.  
  
"Por favor, faça o que eu disse", pediu Clark, já a alguns metros dela. "Eles podem machucá-las!"  
  
Ao ouvir que as duas garotas corriam perigo, Diana reconsiderou e deu-lhe as costas e caminhou na direção da caminhonete, porém, achou que podia ajudá-lo de outra forma. Virou-se, então, para Clark, e disse:  
  
"Eu posso ajudar!"  
  
Mas Clark havia sumido. Diana olhou para o molho de chaves na palma de sua mão e depois para a caminhonete.  
  
...  
  
Quando Clark chegou à casa dos Marsh, com sua super-velocidade, descobriu que não havia nada lá. Escaneou toda a área com sua visão de raio-x, e não havia qualquer sinal do bando. Contudo, mesmo assim, ele entrou na residência, jogando para longe o ferrolho da fechadura apenas com a ponta do dedo. Caminhou pela mobília coberta com lençóis, examinando tudo, cada detalhe da casa. Era evidente, para ele, que alguém havai estado lá, já que tudo parecia for a de ordem, e a cozinha parecia ter sido totalmente violada. Havai restos de comida por toda a pia. Era recente. E no cesto de lixo, viu diversas latas de cerveja. Abriu, então, a porta do porão e desceu cuidadosamente as escadas, depois de acender a luz. Olhou à volta, mas não havia qualquer sinal de Chloe ou Lana.  
  
Confuso, Clark continuou escaneando tudo o que podia, e viu, num pilar, um pedaço de fita adesiva. Pegou-a e viu que havia marca de batom vermelho, a mesma cor de Chloe usava quando a viu pela última vez. Certamente aquela fita havia sido usada para cobrir sua boca. Pensativo, Clark tentou imaginar onde eles podiam tê-las levado. Precisava ser rápido. As duas corriam grave perigo. Então, ele voltou para a cozinha, e antes de fazer o caminho de volta, para a saída, ouviu um barulho. Cauteloso e usando sua super-audição, Clark descobriu que o barulho vinha da porta da entrada e se aproximava da cozinha, onde ele estava. Quando viu o vulto passar por ele, descobriu quem era:  
  
"O quê faz aqui?", perguntou ele.  
  
Diana se virou e viu Clark.  
  
"Como chegou tão depressa?", perguntou ele, já não mais tão surpreso com as suas capacidades.  
  
"Eu quero ajudar", disse ela, desconversando. "Se tem duas pessoas inocentes que estão correndo risco de vida, é o mínimo que posso fazer".  
  
Clark acendeu a luz da cozinha e achou que, afinal, era mesmo hora de saber quem era aquela garota. Jamais a tinha visto antes e, por mais que estivesse preocupado com suas amigas, também o intrigava muito aquela desconhecida de força sobre-humana, com poderes tão parecidos com os seus, exceto pela fraqueza diante da kryptonita. Por um instante, ficou imaginando se ela também seria de Krypton. Notou, então, os braceletes de couro que ela usava, e lembrou de tê-la visto usá-los para defender-se dos disparos da arma de fogo usada por um dos motoqueiros na ponte. Percebeu, então, que por conta do feito, não deviam ser eles simples braceletes de couro.  
  
"Você não é daqui, não é mesmo?", perguntou Clark, lembrando de tê-la visto usar sua super-força na ponte e, agora, de possivelmente ter usado sua super-velocidade para alcançá-lo.  
  
"Você também não é", disse ela, subitamente, sem responder a sua pergunta. "Senão, não tinha como chegar aqui tão depressa".  
  
Clark ficou supreso com o comentário dela. E estavam os dois, na verdade, sendo por demais de cautelosos um com o outro. Ambos tinham segredos, e ainda se questionavam se podiam confiar um no outro.  
  
"Muito bem", disse ele, confuso com todos aqueles últimos acontecimentos, desde a descoberta do seqüestro de Chloe e Lana, do incidente na ponte e, agora, aquela garota. "Vamos resolver isso de uma vez. Tem alguma coisa a ver com a chuva de metoros?", perguntou ele, arriscando o mais longe que achava que estava da verdade a respeito de Diana, pois, como a chuva de meteoros havia afetado tantas pessoas em Smallville, já nem chegava mais a ser um segredo, e um palpite em falso, sem mencionar Krypton, podia não comprometer seu segredo, por mais que ela já podia saber a seu respeito.  
  
"Que chuva de meteoros?", perguntou ela, confusa.  
  
Clark ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela não sabia da chuva de meteoros, logo, não era mesmo dali.  
  
"Então, quem é você?", perguntou ele.  
  
Diana tocou no peitoral de Clark, que se surpreendeu com o gesto, e deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão, sem ter que se esforçar demais, e Clark se surpreendeu pelo fato dela conseguir faze-lo ir um pouco para trás, com sua força. Ambos notaram que eram mesmo extremamente fortes. Logo, tinham mais do que a certeza de que, tanto um, como outro, não eram comuns.  
  
"Quem é você?", perguntou ela, encarando Clark com denotada preocupação. Dando-se conta de que ainda não havia se apresentado a ela, Clark disse seu nome, mas não era isso que Diana queria saber. "É algum semi-deus? Algum enviado de Hercules para me prender na Terra?", perguntou ela, visivelmente preocupada.  
  
Confuso, Clark perguntou o quê ela estava dizendo, e Diana, acreditando que ele realmente não sabia de nada, desconversou:  
  
"Esqueça o quê eu disse", disse ela, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. "Se você fosse mesmo um semi-deus enviado por Hercules, já teria tentado me capturar".  
  
"Diana, acho que esse mistério todo está começando a ser desnecessário", comentou Clark, então. Ela o encarou, e achou que ele estava certo. Tirou, então, a mochila das costas e pegou um amuleto dourado. Clark ficou olhando aquilo, confuso, enquanto ela colocava a mochila ao chão e pedia para ele segurá-lo. Clark hesitou, e ela simplesmente pegou sua mão e colocou a sua palma sobre o amuleto que estava palma da mão dela. Uma luz brilhou entre suas mãos, por alguns instantes, e Clark ficou observando-a. Quando a luz se apagou, Diana tirou sua mão gentilmente, ainda segurando o amuleto, e disse:  
  
"Agora eu sei".  
  
Confuso, Clark ficou preocupado, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ela explicou:  
  
"Agora eu sei que posso confiar em você".  
  
"O quê foi isso?", perguntou ele, referindo-se ao pequeno ritual que haviam feito.  
  
"Você não é um homem comum", disse ela. "Eu pude ver isso com esse amuleto, um presente de Afrodite. Com ele, posso ver a alma das pessoas. E a sua, é íntegra e extremamente benevolente. Ou seja, você é incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer ser".  
  
"Afrodite?", indagou Clark, perplexo. Agora, definitivamente, não entendia mais nada. Estavam ali, no meio da cozinha da casa de Eric Marsh, na tentativa de descobrir onde estavam Chloe e Lana, e Clark se defrontava com uma estranha que antes ele achava que fosse de Krypton e, agora, fazia citações à mitologias grega?  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ela. "Agora sei que posso confiar em você".  
  
Clark a ouvia atentamente.  
  
"Realmente, não sou daqui", disse ela. "Sou de muito mais longe do que você possa imaginar. Venho de Amazonia, um reino formado apenas por mulheres, sob a proteção da Deusa Afrodite", e antes que Clark se manifestasse, ela continuou: "Vivemos na Ilha Paraíso, também chamada Themiscyra, próximo do Rio Thermoden, ao sul da costa do Mar Negro".  
  
"E o quê faz aqui?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Pedi à minha mãe que me deixasse conhecer o mundo dos homens, pois tudo o que sabemos é que se trata de um lugar repleto de injustiças e atrocidades. Nunca acreditei que pudesse ser apenas isso. Ela se recusou e, para mim, saber apenas pelos livros, não era o bastante", explicou ela.  
  
"E esses braceletes?"  
  
"Uma lembrança que todas em Amazonia têm que usar", respondeu ela. "Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, Hercules, o homem mais forte do mundo decidiu enfrentar a mais forte das amazonas, a Rainha Hippolyte, minha mãe, e ele a derrotou. Então, ele tomou dela o cinto de ouro que ganhou de Afrodite, e a escravizou e a todas as amazonas. Com a ajuda de Afrodite, porém, as amazonas conseguiram expulsá-lo. Por causa do infortúnio com Hercules, elas prometeram à deusa que usariam esses braceletes, como lembrança daqueles tempos de escravidão. Eu nasci muito tempo depois, a pedido de minha mãe à deusa protetora".  
  
Clark colocou a mão na cabeça, confuso e atordoado. Era tudo inacreditável demais.  
  
"Então você não é de Krypton", disse ele, sem pensar.  
  
"O quê?", perguntou ela.  
  
Clark olhou-a nos olhos. Fazia sentido tudo o que ela havia dito. Diana era tão bonita quanto a deusa Afrodite, tão sábia quanto Athena, tão forte quanto Hercules e tão rápida quanto Mercurio. Depois de ver tantas coisas estranhas, já não era mais de estranhar que houvesse um mundo paralelo, talvez no Olympo, onde somente havia mulheres como ela. Clark olhou novamente para seus braceletes. Lembrou de tê-la visto usá-los na ponte, e também de sua força. Imaginou, então, que talvez, ela realmente pudesse ajudá-lo.  
  
Continua... 


	6. Conhecendo os Kent

PARTE VI - CONHECENDO OS KENT

Minutos depois, Clark e Diana estavam no Rancho Kent. Enquanto Martha Kent servia Diana com um pouco de chá quente e alguns biscoitos, Clark contava a Jonathan, na cozinha, o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

"Tem certeza disso tudo, filho?", perguntou ele, referindo-se à estranha que salvou Clark na ponte, não sem antes dar uma observada nela, que estava sentada ao sofá da sala, junto com Martha.

"Pai", disse Clark, fazendo uma pausa, "ela salvou minha vida".

"De onde eles tiraram aquela kryptonita toda?", perguntou Jonathan, pensativo.

"Da LuthorCorp não pode ter sido, porque desde o incidente com Eric Marsh, e o roubo da carga de kryptonita, Lionel parou de guardá-las na fábrica".

"E se Eric fez um reservatório particular em algum outro lugar?", sugeriu Jonathan.

"Então ele nãoteria precisado roubar todos aqueles carregamentos e se deixar ser capturado naquela vez", deduziu Clark.

"Tem razão...", concordou Jonathan.

"O pior é que Chloe e Lana estão em perigo com esses caras", disse Clark. "E eu nem faço idéia de como começar a procurá-las!"

"As mulheres do seu mundo sofreram muito ao longo dos anos", disse Diana à Martha, enquanto tomava um pouco do chá que esta lhe havia servido. Martha já sabia da estória de Diana, mas ainda não conseguia entender. Era inacreditável demais estar diante de uma garota que vivia num mundo formado só por mulheres. "Tenho estudado sobre vocês durante muito tempo".

"Bom, muitas das mulheres do nosso mundo também fizeram grandes conquistas", disse Martha, tentando ser gentil.

"Cite uma, por exemplo", pediu Diana, sabendo que Martha não conseguiria pensar num nome naquele exato momento, com rapidez.

Martha ficou pensativa por um tempo, e Diana disse:

"Está vendo? Os homens do seu mundo não têm dado o devido valor às suas mulheres".

"Bom, no meu mundo, homens e mulheres trabalham juntos pelo bem de todos. Em alguns momentos, os homens se sobressaem em relação às mulheres, e em outros, as mulheres se sobressaem em relação aos homens, mas, em geral, estão todos trabalhando pelo bem comum, e não importa quem esteja com a razão, ou quem esteja em evidência, se os homens ou as mulheres", explicou Martha.

Diana sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Desculpa, Sra. Kent", disse ela. "Ainda estou tentando entender isso, e é por esse motivo que estou no seu mundo".

Martha sorriu.

"Então estou certa que você está no caminho certo, pois será convivendo com as pessoas desse mundo que irá descobrir o quanto são importantes tanto os homens quanto as mulheres, e que todos terão muito mais sucesso nas suas conquistas se trabalharem juntos", disse ela.

Diana sorriu. Ainda duvidava daquele conceito.

De repente, o telefone na casa Kent tocou. Todos olharam para o aparelho sobre o balcão, entre a cozinha e a sala de estar. Clark correu para atender, acreditando que se tratava de Hector Marsh. E era:

"Desta vez você se deu bem, garoto", disse ele. "Mas suas amigas vão sofrer, e muito, se não fizer o que eu mandar!"

"O quê você quer?", perguntou Clark, preocupado.

Jonathan e Martha foram para o lado do filho, para apoiá-lo. Diana apenas os observava. Entendia perfeitamente a situação, e sabia do risco que as duas garotas podiam estar correndo, mas mais do que isso, ela estava diante de uma cena que jamais viu antes, estava diante de uma família: pai, mãe e filho, que se apoiávam mutuamente para ajudar duas pessoas. Desde que chegara à Terra, Diana jamais imaginou descobrir algo como aquilo que vivia naquele momento.

"Encontre-me, sozinho, na mansão Luthor".

"Na mansão Luthor?", indagou Clark, surpreso.

"Isso mesmo...", disse ele, sarcástico, falando do aparelho no escritório de Lex Luthor, olhando para seus reféns sentados e amarrados ao chão da sala, cercados por seus capangas, os Demônios da Noite, que riam com seu líder. "Vou acabar com todos aqueles que destruíram os sonhos do meu irmão Eric!"

"Não machuque-os!", gritou Clark, ao telefone. Mas era inútil. Ele já havia desligado.

"O quê ele disse, filho?", perguntou Martha, aflita.

"Eles estão na mansão do Lex", respondeu Clark. "Ele quer se vingar de todos os responsáveis pela prisão do Eric".

Clark olhou para Diana:

"Preciso da sua ajuda", perguntou-lhe.

"Pode contar comigo", respondeu ela, pronta para partir.

"Não, esperem!", exclamou Jonathan. "É perigoso, filho", disse ele, apoiando a mão no ombro dele. "Eles têm kryptonita e você pode se machucar!"

"Eu vou estar lá para ajudá-lo, Sr. Kent", interrompeu Diana.

Jonathan ficou em silêncio por um instante, e depois disse, olhando para ela:

"Desculpe, Diana, mas não confio em você".

"Pai!", exclamou Clark.

"Filho, não sabemos de onde ela é", disse Jonathan, tentando explicar seu raciocínio. "Essa estória toda, sobre Amazonia, um mundo só de mulheres, é difícil demais de acreditar. Ela pode muito bem ser uma vítima daquela chuva de meteoros..."

"Sabe, Sr. Kent", disse ela, aproximando-se dele. Martha ficou apreensiva, começando a acreditar que o marido podia estar certo. "Você devia acreditar, principalmente porque eu sou uma mulher. Em Amazonia, por muitos anos observamos as mulheres da Terra, e quando eu era pequena, minha mãe me contou a estória de uma, em especial".

"Não temos tempo para isso", disse Clark, tentando apressá-la.

"Espere, Clark", disse ela. "Seu pai precisa acreditar".

Jonathan a escutava com atenção:

"Essa mulher em especial de quem falo, certa vez, ao ver o filho ardendo em febre, passou a noite toda ao seu lado, enquanto via-o delirar. O pai dele havia saído para trazer um médico, que estava numa outra cidade. Minha mãe aprendeu com ela uma canção, sobre uma aranha que tecia sua teia que foi levada pelo vento..."

Jonathan, que até então não acredita numa única palavra dita por Diana, começou a dedicar-lhe atenção plena, e era como se ela pudesse mostrar-lhe aquela cena, num projetor de slides, dentro de sua cabeça. Jonathan podia ver e reviver todos os detalhes daquele momento de sua vida. Ela falava de sua mãe, e de quando ele, aos oito anos de idade, quase morreu.

"A mãe desse menino", disse Diana, continuando a narrar a estória que ouviu com tanto amor na sua infância: "segurava sua mão, e orava pela sua recuperação. Em suas preces, ela pediu ajuda de diversas divindades, na esperança de que alguma delas atendesse seu apelo. Pediu ajuda, inclusive, à protetora das mulheres, sem ao menos saber que havia uma. No fundo, porém, ela sabia. E a protetora das mulheres é Afrodite, que se comoveu com as lagrimas daquela mãe que temia perder seu filho, e a ajudou. Minha mãe, a Rainha Hipollyte, viu aquela cena, no espelho d'água do jardim no Palácio das Amazonas, e me contou que foi por causa daquela mãe que ela decidiu pedir à Deusa Afrodite, a dádiva de um dia também poder ser mãe".

Jonathan, forte como só ele, conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, enquanto Martha o abraçava. Ela também sabia daquela estória. Jonathan dizia que havia sido um milagre, que ele sentia, mesmo sendo um garoto de apenas oito anos, que ia morrer de tanta febre. Lembrava das preces que sua mãe fazia ajoelhada ao seu lado da cama, e principalmente, das canções, em especial, a da aranha Charlotte.

"Sr. Kent, se eu estou aqui, é porque eu precisava conhecer pessoas como vocês, como a sua mãe, pessoas que me façam pensar o contrário do que as mulheres em Amazonia pensam: que os homens do seu mundo só fazem desgraças uns contra os outros", conclui ela.

Clark, comovido, apoiou a mão no ombro do pai, e disse:

"Precisamos ir agora, pai".

"Tudo bem, filho", disse ele, recompondo-se, "mas sejam rápidos, pois vou ligar para a xerife estar lá dentro de instantes".

Enquanto Clark e Diana saíam pela porta dos fundos, Jonathan chamou:

"Diana!", ela se virou, e ele disse: "Obrigado pela lembrança".


	7. Reféns da Mansão Luthor

PARTE VII - REFÉNS NA MANSÃO LUTHOR

Quando chegaram em frente à mansão Luthor, Clark viu, com sua visão de longo alcance, que havia um dos membros da gangue de motoqueiros próximo da entrada da frente.

"Vamos, vai ser fácil derrubá-lo!", disse ela, preparando-se para arrancar as grades do portão da entrada.

"Espere!", exclamou Clark. "Não é bem assim".

"Então como é?", perguntou ela, confusa. "Há reféns lá dentro, certo? Há apenas um sujeito de guarda, certo? Podemos derrubá-lo facilmente!"

"Diana, eu posso ter problemas com isso...", disse ele, tentando explicar. "Eles têm algo que me impede de usar minha força".

"O que o deixou enfraquecido na ponte?", perguntou ela, lembrando daquela situação.

"É... o líder deles usa um anel com uma pedra verde..."

"Mas eu destruí o anel dele", disse ela, referindo-se à briga que tiveram a ponte.

"Bom, os outros aspiram algo que os torna fortes, não para pessoas como nós, mas que, para mim, acaba me enfraquecendo".

Diana olhou para o sujeito que estava de guarda, e o viu aspirar um tubo com um líquido verde.

"Refere-se àquilo?", perguntou ela.

"Isso... aquilo mesmo".

"Então, vamos fazer o seguinte...", disse ela, dando a idéia para um plano.

Instantes depois, Diana surgia em frente à entrada principal da mansão Luthor.

"Você!", gritou o motoqueiro, que se fazia valer apenas da força dos seus punhos, e partia para cima dela.

Diana o pegou e o segurou ao alto.

"Sentiu saudades minhas?", perguntou ela antes de atirá-lo na fonte que jorrava água e que estava próximo deles.

Diana sorriu ao vê-lo todo molhado, e achando que ele já havia desistido, deu-lhe as costas e abriu a porta, mas ouviu que ele sacou uma arma. Virou-se rapidamente, e desviou todas as balas com a ajuda dos braceletes. Mas uma bala o atingou no ombro, e ele desmaiou. Diana aproximou-se dele para checar se estava bem, e ao constatar que ele estava apenas desmaiado, entrou na mansão Luthor.

Caminhando pelos corredores da mansão, Diana notou que não havia ninguém, nem mesmo um segurança imobilizado pelos arruaceiros. Deviam todos ter sido aprisionados como reféns, pensou ela. Subitamente, alguém surgiu por trás dela, e a agarrou pelo pescoço, submetendo-a a um golpe de gravata, enquanto outro surgia à sua frente. Eram dois dos Demônios da Noite.

"É aquela garota da ponte, Ray", disse o que estava à sua frente para o que a prendia. "Vamos acabar com ela agora mesmo".

"Será que o Hector não vai querer dar uma lição nela antes?"

Sem perder tempo, Diana usou toda sua força para se desvencilhar do sujeito que a prendia, e o atirou para longe, fazendo-o ficar preso à uma parede. Depois, virou-se e erguendo o outro sujeito, rodou-o e o jogou para longe, na mesma direção do anterior. Os dois ficaram desmaiados e Diana seguiu sem caminho pela mansão, tal como Clark havia lhe explicado antes.

"Mais de anos é o que você vai pegar", disse Lex a Hector, enquanto este caminhava de um lado a outro no escritório da mansão. "Apenas pelo crime de seqüestro. E se fizer mais alguma coisa, poderá até mesmo pegar cadeira elétrica!"

"Cala a boca!", gritou Hector, dando-lhe um golpe na cabeça com um dos espetos da lareira. Lex desmaiou com a pancada, que fez abrir uma ferida na sua têmpora. Lana e Chloe, que estavam amarradas ao lado, ficaram mais apavoradas. Os dois únicos seguranças da mansão que estavam amarrados próximos a elas, já estavam mortos por causa dos ferimentos ocasioandos pela surra que levaram quando a casa foi invadida pelos Demônios da Noite.

"Fiquem quietas, ou serão as próximas!", gritou ele, cada vez mais impaciente, olhando, com dor, para a mão machucada na ponte.

Lana e Chloe ficaram em silêncio, e enquanto Hector se sentava à mesa de Lex, Chloe tentou cutucar Lex com o pé, mas não o alcançava o suficiente.

"Será que ele está bem?", perguntou Lana, vendo que Chloe tentava acordá-lo.

"Não sei, mas se a polícia não vier logo, vamos nos dar mal".

As duas se entreolharam preocupadas, como se tentassem imaginar um jeito de sair daquela situação.

"Chefe!", gritou Slash, entrando na sala: "Jett e Jason sumiram, e não há sinal do Brett lá fora".

"O quê?", perguntou ele, furioso. "Você já foi lá fora, ou só viu pela janela?"

"Você disse que só um podia ficar lá fora, de vigia", respondeu ele, confuso.

"Pois vá lá fora verificar onde está aquele inútil do Brett!", gritou ele. "Brad e Stone", disse ele, olhando para os dois outros Demônios da Noite que estavam na sala, "vão procurar aquele idiotas do Jett e do Jason. Diga a eles, se estiverem roubando coisas da casa, que só faremos a limpeza quando terminarmos com todos".

Todos saíram, e Hector ficou sozinho com Lana e Chloe, que ficavam cada vez mais apavoradas com o que estava para acontecer.

Enquanto Diana caminhava perdida pela mansão Luthor, escutou um barulho. Viu duas vozes vindas de um corredor.

"Você acha que o Hector está fraquejando?", perguntou Brad a Stone.

"Como assim?"

"Bom, em outras circunstancias ele já teria matado todo esse pessoal ao invés de ficar esperando chegar a cavalaria para acabar com a nossa festa", explicou Brad.

"Não... Não acho não", discordou Stone. "O chefe sabe o que faz... e no momento ele está só curtindo".

De repente, surge bem á frente dos dois, Diana, com as mãos na cintura e um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Você?", indagaram os dois quase que simultaneamente.

"Sentiram minha falta?", perguntou ela.

Em fração de segundos, antes que os comparsas de Hector Marsh pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Diana os pegou pela gola, levantou-os para o alto e os chocou um contra o outro, de modo que, ao baterem suas cabeças uma na do outro, desmaiaram.

"Muito fácil", disse ela, largando-os ao chão.

"Que barulho foi esse?", gritou Hector do escritório de Lex. Foi então que Diana soube onde eles estavam. Caminhou seguramente na direção da voz de Hector e ao chegar à porta, eis que ele surgiu à sua frente.

"Maldita!", exclamou ele, com as mãos ao alto, prontas para pega-la pelo pescoço. Diana desviou e antes que pudesse revidar um golpe certeiro e acabar com toda aquela situação de uma vez por todas, sentiu algo atingi-la na cabeça. Quando Hector e Slash, que a havia batido na cabeça com o cano do rifle que havia tirado de um dos seguranças de Lex acharam que ela estava prestes a desmaiar com o golpe, eis que ela se levanta imponente.

"Miserável... Você não desiste?", perguntou Slash indignado. Diana se virou e fechando os punhos, acertou-lhe em cheio na face.

Quando Hector tentou pega-la por trás, porém, eis que ele sentiu uma mãos no seu ombro. Ao se virar, viu Clark.

"Temos um assunto a terminar", disse ele.

Hector deu um pequeno sorriso. Tirou do bolso uma dose de kryptonita. Mas Clark foi mais rápido e o empurrou, fazendo com que o frasco caísse e voasse para longe. Diana, que viu o frasco cair aos seus pés, pegou e o destruiu com uma das mãos. Hector e Clark viram tudo. Foi quando Hector soube que havia perdido. Mas não se entregaria tão fácil. Partiu com tudo para cima de Clark, que segurou com a mínima força, seu punho não machucado. Hector deu um grunhido assustador e Clark foi vencendo-o com a dor. Hector se ajoelhou ao chão, com a mão ferida sem nada poder fazer e a outra sendo segurada por Clark, que, ao vê-lo finalmente derrotado, soltou-o.

"Quer ajuda?", perguntou ele para Diana. Mas ao vê-la, notou que ela já estava com a situação sob controle. Slash estava caído ao chão, desmaidado. Clark e Diana sorriram um para o outro. Foi quando Clark ouviu Chloe e Lana chamando por socorro na sala de Lex. Clark deu mais uma olhada em Diana, mas ela havia sumido. E foi então que ele soube que talvez não a visse mais. Correu para a sala de Lex, e desatou os nós das amarras em Chloe e Lana, enquanto sirenes da polícia soavam do lado de fora da mansão Luthor, e Lex começa a recuperar a consciência.


	8. Um até logo e mais esperança nos homens

VIII - UM ATÉ LOGO E MAIS ESPERANÇA NOS HOMENS

Clark bebia um pouco de limonada na manhã seguinte, enquanto Martha e Jonathan o observavam, sentados à mesa da cozinha.

"O que vai ser do Hector Marsh?", perguntou Martha apreensiva, sentindo a mão de Jonathan apertar a sua. Ainda preocupava os Kent o fato da gangue toda saber do segredo de Clark e poder um dia escapar e ir novamente atrás do filho. Já que, inclusive, sabiam da sua fraqueza.

"Seqüestro é crime grave, e eles cometeram muitos assassinatos a caminho de Smallville", comentou Clark. "A xerife me contou que a promotora responsável pela acusação vai pedir pena de morte para Hector, enquanto seus comparsas podem pegar prisão perpétua. As provas são todas favoráveis nesse sentido".

Jonathan e Martha respiraram aliviados. Justiça seria feita.

"Tenho pena dele", disse então Clark. "Ele só queria vingar o irmão".

Seus pais então o encararam, confusos. Depois de tudo o que Hector havia feito com ele, seus amigos, e como se não bastasse, as pessoas que devem ter sido mortas por ele e seu bando, nada mais obvio que ele cumprisse sua pena.

"Não sei o que é ter um irmão", justificou Clark. "Acho que até entendo um pouco a ira de Hector".

"Mas o que ele fez foi errado, filho", disse Jonathan. "Você jamais faria algo errado para vingar os erros de um irmão seu, mesmo que fosse seu irmão".

"Sim, eu sei", retrucou Clark, pensativo. Nesse instante, pensou em Diana. Era a figura mais próxima a si e que poderia comparar a uma irmã. Afinal, era sua igual. Embora fosse de outro lugar que não Krypton, Clark tinha por ela grande afeição, pois, além de suas habilidades, ela havia se mostrado extremamente benevolente ajudando-o, por mais que não confiasse nos homens, e sem ao menos o conhecer, pelo simples fato de que ela sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer. E como se seus pais pudessem ler sua mente naquele instante, Martha perguntou:

"E Diana?"

Clark a olhou firme, respondendo apenas com sua expressão de desconserto e uma vaga tristeza de não poder mais ter aquela pessoa especial para compartilhar seu segredo. Uma nova amiga que poderia finalmente entende-lo, havia partido.

Mais tarde, no loft, Clark admirava o pôr-do-sol, pensativo. Todos aqueles acontecimentos ainda estavam frescos na sua cabeça. Os perigos que seu segredo podia causar nas pessoas que amava, seus amigos, sua paixão. O quanto ainda precisava tomar cuidado, e não se expor. Preocupava-o, ainda, o fato de Hector poder querer se vingar, e sabendo da sua fraqueza, o quanto poderia ser perigosa sua volta. Mas o que mais tomava conta dos pensamentos turbulentos de Clark Kent naquele momento, era o fato de existir alguém como ele. Ficou lembrando do episodio na ponte, da disposição de Diana em ajuda-lo, e da sua batalha interna para tentar entender os homens. Clark sorriu. Essa também era sua batalha interna.

"Uma das coisas que mais gosto no seu mundo é o pôr-do-sol".

Clark se virou e sorriu ao ver Diana subindo os degraus das escadas do celeiro, carregando sua mochila, provavelmente pronta para ir embora. E ele se perguntou porque ela ainda não teria ido.

"Queria me despedir, Clark", disse ela, como que adivinhando seus pensamentos.

"Obrigado por me ajudar", comentou ele.

"Não tem de quê", disse ela, sorrindo e olhando ao redor. "Então essa é a sua Fortaleza da Solidão?", perguntou ela.

Clark sorriu.

"Por que você não fica mais em Smallville?", perguntou ele. Imaginou que seria interessante ter alguém como ele por perto por mais algum tempo. Poderia aprender muito mais sobre ele com uma pessoa com habilidades semelhantes, por mais que não se tratasse de uma krytoniana, mas uma amazona da Ilha Paraíso. "Pode ficar aqui conosco".

Diana sorriu.

"Minha jornada ainda não acabou Clark", respondeu ela. Clark a olhou com ares de dúvida, e um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Achava que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela devia ter aprendido a ter um pouco mais de fé nos homens. "Só ficou mais interessante", continuou ela.

E antes que Clark perguntasse o porque, ela disse:

"Gostei do que fizemos por aqui, Clark. Reconheço que duvidei demais da capacidade de homens e mulheres trabalharem juntos. Não apenas por juntos termos evitado que aqueles caras fizessem mal aos seus amigos. Vi também o que seus pais são, e que você é o que é não pelos seus poderes, mas pelas coisas que aprendeu com eles. Os dois. Homem e mulher. Incrível que essas duas pessoas tão diferentes possam fazer juntas", ao dizer isso, Diana olhou firme para Clark. Referia-se a ele. "Depois disso tudo, tenho mais esperança nos homens", continuou ela. "Tenho certeza de que ainda vou ver muitas pessoas boas como vocês por ai".

"Também tenho certeza disso", concordou Clark.

"Aprendi com vocês a acreditar mais nas pessoas", disse ela.

"E o que você vai fazer agora?", perguntou ele.

"Vou vagar por ai", respondeu ela. "Ajudar as pessoas com as minhas habilidades", ao ouvi-la dizer isso, Clark se preocupou, afinal, tal fato poderia expo-la, mas então ela prosseguiu: "Claro, usando-as secretamente... Pelo menos, por enquanto".

"Acha que um dia poderá usar suas habilidades se expondo?", perguntou ele, curioso em saber a opinião dela, já que a sua já estava formada.

Diana ficou pensativa, e respondeu:

"Não temos do que nos envergonhar, Clark. Se podemos fazer o bem com o que temos à pessoas de bem assim como seus pais, que dão o melhor de si todos os dias, devemos faze-lo. Além do mais, seria um grande desperdício se não pudéssemos dar o mínimo do que temos para ajudar criaturas tão controvertidas e fascinantes como os humanos". E, enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas costas, completou: "Espero que um dia voltemos a trabalhar juntos, Clark Kent".

Clark apenas sorriu, ainda pensativo nas ultimas palavras da visitante de Amazonia. Diana retribuiu o sorriso e lhe deu as costas, indo embora, não sem antes se virar e sorrir-lhe mais uma vez. Foi quando Clark teve certeza de que voltaria a vê-la um dia.

FIM


End file.
